


When Chris Met Chris

by AllProtagonistsAreBottoms



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multiverse, background Chris Redfield/Piers Nivans, doppelgangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllProtagonistsAreBottoms/pseuds/AllProtagonistsAreBottoms
Summary: The multiverse brings together two men who came from very different worlds and lived very different lives.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	When Chris Met Chris

The ever-stoic Chris Redfield took in the endless grey that surrounded him, in his mind he could convince himself he was inside a submarine and not on a starship travelling at faster than light speeds two hundred and fifty lightyears from Earth, all he had to do was not look out a window. This wasn't his element. This wasn't even his universe. Of all the things he had seen in his day, this was probably the first time since the Spencer Mansion incident twenty-three years ago that he had truly had his beliefs of what was normal, the fundamentals of life itself, challenged.

"Chris?" A familiar voice emerged from ahead. Chris looked up to see the unmistakable visage of his sister. "I can't believe you're here."

"Claire?"

"Yeah! You have one of me in your universe too?" She beamed.

"In my...so you're not my Claire but you are... a Claire?" Chris struggled to search for a proper way to articulate his question.

"I'm a Claire," this Claire seemed genuinely happy to meet him, Chris surmised that Claire must just be a good person in any universe. "Please don't take this the wrong way but you're older than my Chris," she looked up at Chris' large imposing frame, politely avoiding the burgeoning beer belly with her eyes.

"And you...actually you look basically the same as my Claire. Except for the outfit."

"Oh, this? I'm a racecar driver in Raccoon City, under the name Elza Walker."

"Raccoon? They rebuilt Raccoon?"

"Rebuilt? That's a long story, you see..."

"Claire are you down here?" Another familiar voice travelled down the corridor, this one even more familiar.

"Hi, Chris," Claire smiled, the new Chris Redfield was a younger man, height and stature the same but with much more pronounced muscles, especially his large arms, a flashback of a decade or so for Chris.

"This is a bit strange." Chris muttered.

"I've met doppelgangers before but never one of myself," the younger Chris revealed.

"You have?"

"Yeah it's part of the territory with my Earth. Superheroes, aliens, spaceships, demons, magic, monsters, dinosaurs, Earth getting absorbed into another Earth. And that's on top of the workaday zombie stuff." There was something about this younger Chris, he seemed happy, humorous, he didn't have the weight on his shoulders that the older Chris had. His eyes, the younger Chris' eyes reflected a man that had never been defeated by loss, this man had known a lot less pain.

"Two Chrises. Best not to tell a certain Mr Redfield about this," Claire was clearly making a joke but the older Chris couldn't decipher it.

"Mr Redfield? Is there a third um, me here?"

"She means Piers Redfield. My husband, he's a racecar driver with Claire," the younger Chris clarified.

"Piers? He's your husband on your Earth?" The older Chris could barely breathe as he strained those words out.

"Yes. Is he not on yours?"

"He... Piers...died. He saved me over and over and I lost him," the older Chris desperately tried to maintain himself but was powerless to stop his eyes from welling up even if his posture never betrayed it.

"My god. I'm so sorry. Were you two...?"

"We worked together at BSAA and it was love at first sight. Then I lost my way for a while but he found me and we had so little time to reconnect. We only got to have a couple of unforgettable nights before..." Chris' composure finally broke.

"I'm sorry I thought meeting you would be fun, I didn't mean to..." Claire was visably shaken up.

"It's not your fault Claire, you don't have a mean bone in your body in any universe. Don't blame yourself."

"You're the sweetest brother anyone could ever ask for, and I'm sure you were the sweetest boyfriend too." Claire hugged the older Chris, "I'm going down to the engineering deck, I'll see you later."

"I probably should check on the armoury supplies myself," the younger Chris piped up again, "this ship apparently has a bar, maybe after I've been to the gym we could meet up there later. A family dinner of sorts?"

"I'd like that," the older Chris smiled, it was rare that he could smile genuinely.

"I'll see you then," the younger Chris started to leave.

"Hey, Chris?" That felt weird to say.

"Hmm?"

"Your Piers. Your husband. Does he have a nice ass too?"

"Best power bottom in the multiverse if you ask me," the younger Chris smiled, it was a happy smile thinking of the love of his life with undertones of his plans for the evening.

"Take care of him. Tell him you love him. Tell him no matter what universe that no Chris Redfield is complete without a Piers."


End file.
